injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wager Quotes (Legends Collide)
in a wager]] In Marvel vs DC: Legends Collide, the two characters can have a wager in which they bet a certain portion of their super move meter, and whoever bets more wins the wager. However, before the two characters clash, they each give off a one-liner. Sometimes the one-liners will be generic and specifically keyed to the character saying it, but other times, if the two characters would be expected to have special dialogue, their wager quotes will be different, specific for their opponent. Not every character will have special dialogue with every other character. Captain America Iron Man vs. Batman (v1): Bats: "Stark Industries doing good?" IM: "Doing better than Wayne Enterprises." vs. Batman (v2): Bats: "I'm better than you." IM: "Nah, I got the better toys!" vs. Captain America (v1): Cap: "Prepare to be brought down, Tony!" IM: "By your shield or by your pyjamas?" vs. Captain America (v2): Cap: "Payback for Civil War!" IM: "You still mad about that?" vs. Captain America (v3): Cap: "Payback for Civil War!" IM: "Nah, I'll beat you again, Steve!" vs. Captain America (v4): Cap: "I know your moves, Tony." IM: "I'll invent new ones, then!" vs. Green Arrow (v1): GA: "Let's go, Gundam Wing." IM: "Bring it, Robin Hood." vs. Green Arrow (v2): GA: "Don't think I can't hit you!" IM: "Useless even if you did!" vs. himself (v1): IM(2): "Nice moves, other me." IM(1): "As nice as always!" vs. himself (v2): IM(2): "What Mark is that suit?" IM(1): "Good enough to take you on, Tony Mark 2." vs. Hulk (v1): Hulk: "Hulk crack Metal Man into pieces!" IM: "Where's Betty when you need her?" vs. Hulk (v2): Hulk: "Hulk smash puny Stark!" IM: "I promise I won't forget that Christmas gift next year, Bruce!" vs. Lex Luthor (v1): LL: "I am superior, Stark." IM: "You haven't done enough math if you're saying that." vs. Lex Luthor (v2): LL: "I take on Superman! You dare threaten me?" IM: "The only superman around is me, Lexy!" vs. Loki (v1): Loki: "This is over, iron scum!" IM: "The only scum here is you!" vs. Loki (v2): Loki: "This is over, iron scum!" IM: "Lying as always, you tricky bastard." vs. Spider-Man (v1): SM: "After we're done, can I borrow the Iron Spider suit?" IM: "You'll be too beaten to use it, Peter!" vs. Spider-Man (v2): SM: "You sure you have no relation to J.J., Tony?" IM: "You wouldn't know the relations I have." vs. Star-Lord (v1): SL: "Rich-ass Power Ranger!" IM: "Avengers rip-off!" vs. Star-Lord (v2): SL: "You ain't on the Guardians' league, iron bitch!" IM: "Sshhh... can you hear the copyright infringement?" vs. Superman (v1): Supes: "Arrogant prick!" IM: "I respect you too, mr. alien." vs. Superman (v2): Supes: "You're on the losing side!" IM: "Losing ain't in my dictionary." vs. Thor (v1): Thor: "I'm the superior Avenger!" IM: "Because I let you." vs. Thor (v2): Thor: "Think you can handle me, Stark?" IM: "I tanked nukes before, you shouldn't be much harder." vs. Ultron (v1): Ultron: "These fights are getting tiresome." IM: "Much like your Age, bot!" vs. Ultron (v2): Ultron: "I will crush you, Iron Man!" IM: "No thanks, I have enough women crushing over me." Thor Hulk Spider-Man Wolverine Mister Fantastic Invisible Woman Human Torch Thing Scarlet Witch Ghost Rider Doctor Strange Phoenix Deadpool vs. himself (v1): DP(2): "You're one handsome bastard!" DP(1): "I agree, except the bastard part!" vs. himself (v2): DP(2): "John Kassir did us better!" DP(1): "NOLAN NORTH! NOLAN NORTH!" vs. Wolverine (v1): Logan: "Game over, Wilson!" DP: "No it's not, Thanos is the final boss, not you!" vs. Wolverine (v2): Logan: "You're insane, bub." DP: "You smell, bruh." Storm Winter Soldier Loki Magneto Venom Doctor Doom Ultron vs. Ant-Man (v1): AM: "I regret having created you." Ultron: "I regret you still exist!" vs. Ant-Man (v2): AM: "Come to daddy, Ultron!" Ultron: "I'm coming to kill daddy!" vs. Dr. Doom (v1): DD: "This Earth can only contain one of us!" Ultron: "That's too bad for you!" vs. Dr. Doom (v2): DD: "Disappear or meet your doom, Ultron!" Ultron: "Oohh, so scary!" vs. Iron Man (v1): IM: "I'm putting an end to your Age!" Ultron: "Funny, I could swear you started it at one point..." vs. Iron Man (v2): IM: "Mind and metal meet just metal." Ultron: "And yet I still have superior both!" vs. Superman (v1): Supes: "Surrender now or I'll destroy you!" Ultron: "Be gone, alien freak!" vs. Superman (v2): Supes: "Last chance, robot!" Ultron: "I'll rip you apart, and then Metropolis after!" Mystique Green Goblin Doctor Octopus Star-Lord Ant-Man Thanos Superman Batman Wonder Woman Green Lantern Flash Aquaman Martian Manhunter Cyborg Nightwing Zatanna Shazam Green Arrow Black Canary Hawkgirl Superboy Lex Luthor Joker Harley Quinn Sinestro Doomsday Catwoman Captain Cold Deathstroke Black Manta Poison Ivy Static Blue Beetle Darkseid Category:Marvel vs DC: Legends Collide